Rise of the Nyxian Empire
by Jask1179
Summary: A powerful goddess grants a young girl her power to do with as she pleases. Read to see how this young girl creates the most powerful empire the multiverse has ever seen that stands the the tests of time for millions of years. This story will hopefully be epic length and contains OP godlike characters, it might one day also contain explicit content though that might be posted Ao3


A long time ago before the multiverse began, two extremely powerful beings were locked in combat. They were the goddess Nyx and the god Argon, for millions of years the two gods were fighting. Nyx had dragged Argon to the beginning of time for there fight so no harm would come to her mortals. Argon was greedy and wanted to steal Nyx's power for himself. Eventually Nyx got an idea on how to end the battle and started force feeding her power into Argon. Argon was ecstatic and thought that Nyx was finally giving up as both had learned the it was extremely difficult to kill one another. So he let Nyx do as she pleased never realizing anything was wrong, you see all living beings can only hold a finite amount of power even gods, god's themselves generate massive amounts of power and unless that power is used they risk ...blowing up, like forcing more energy into battery then it can hold.

Argon never realized the danger and was destroyed releasing all of the energy he had stored up. Nyx knowing she couldn't absorb the released energy or risk ending up like Argon used that energy to create not just the galaxy but the multiverse. After making sure that Earth and humans would exist she went to sleep until the time was right.

Time-skip 2000 AD January 1st

When Nyx awoke she knew that hundreds of thousands of years had passed, her power was now once again at the level it was before the fight with Argon. She immediately teleported herself to earth, she arrived in the white mountain national park in the United State's. Here Nyx found who she was looking for, a lost ten year old orphan girl with golden blond hair, and mismatched sapphire blue and emerald green eyes named Sarah.

Sarah was here on a class field trip to the park but when she and her class were on one of the hiking trails she got separated. When she tried to get back to the trail she fell down a steep incline, luckily she didn't hit anything or was seriously injured but she did faint. When she woke up again it was dark and she was alone, she could hear wolves howling in the distance. She was about to start panicking when her fear just disappear and felt a warm calm feeling, She felt like something or someone was watching her.

"Hello? Is someone there?"

A voice that seemed to come from everywhere answered her.

"Hello Sarah are you alright"

Sarah was looking around but couldn't find where the voice was coming from.

"I'm alright but who are you? Where are you? How do you know my name?"

'What does she mean where am I, I'm right ... oh right I never made a physical body yet, time to fix that.'

A black mist suddenly appears before Sarah and condenses into one spot soon taking the shape of a tall beautiful woman wearing a black dress with deep black hair, ruby eyes, and pale skin. She gets down on both knees until the top Sarah's head is inline with the top of the woman's bountiful chest.

"My name is Nyx, as for how I know you I am a goddess"

Normally Sarah wouldn't believe the goddess part as she was an atheist but she did see Nyx appear out of that strange mist.

"I don't believe the part about you being a goddess maybe your an alien with physic powers or something"

Nyx giggles at that and amusingly says.

"Well you mostly right I'm technically an alien goddess from the distant future, and psionic's is one of my many powers, though the alien part is mostly because the people who worshiped me were no longer human but trans-human."

Sarah was still a bit sceptical but was willing to go along.

"Ok but what do you want with me?"

Nyx smiles brightly.

"That's simple I want to adopt you, if you agree I'll connect my powers to you turning you immortal, though you'll continue ageing until you turn 16. You will also have access to the powers of a goddess without actually being one, nothing in this universe would be able to harm you, heck nothing in the multiverse would be able to harm you."

Sarah was amazed Nyx was offering for her to become a Demi goddess

"But what do you get out of this? Why me?"

"For your second question all that I will say is that I have my reasons that I might tell you much later. As for what I get out of it I'll have to explain a bit about God's and goddess. Do you know what happens if you force more energy into a battery then it can hold?"

Sarah shook her head.

"The battery overloads and blows up, gods and goddesses are the same except we are constantly generating more energy that's stored inside us, The last time it happened it caused the Big Bang."

"If I understand right you want me to use your power so you don't blow up?"

"That's correct I can lower the amount of power I have by creating more universes, because to by frank even if I connected my power to another couple trillion people it still wouldn't be enough to put much of a dent in the amount of power I generate. Even if said trillions of people were constantly using my power to blow up stars or spawn black holes."

Sarah thought about the deal and decided to agree

"Ok I agree to the deal what do I have to do?"

Nyx smiles leans down and kisses Sarah full on the lips for a second nothing happens, then Sarah feels a sharp painful pinch deep inside her like a piece of her soul was sheared off, causing her to gasp and let out a small whimper. Then the pain disappeared as energy started to flow into her, it felt amazing she felt like she could punch a hole through a mountain. Knowledge started flowing into her mind mostly about her new powers, but also other stuff like very advanced math and various fields of science such as robotics, genetic engineering, artificial intelligence, and quantum physics it all lasted for only a second before Nyx broke off the kiss.

Breathless Sarah says "that was amazing, what now?"

"Now I need to get you back to your teacher who's still out looking for you with the park rangers, there's a few things I need to edit in this universe before I officially adopt you tomorrow."

With that Nyx places her hand on Sarah's shoulder and the two suddenly disappear.

Author's note's

well this is the first chapter of my first story I'm thinking to update about weekly though it might take longer in the spring to fall, please leave a review and let me know if and where you see any grammar errors.

Thanks to the guest who told me about the formatting being messed up.


End file.
